


Untitled - A Poem

by lunarlakes



Series: Collected Poems of Someone Who's Just "Weird" With Food. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Binging, Body Image, Negative Self Talk, Poetry, Stand Alone, content warning, restriction, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlakes/pseuds/lunarlakes
Series: Collected Poems of Someone Who's Just "Weird" With Food. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125626
Kudos: 2





	Untitled - A Poem

a grandparent with anorexia  
a parent with BED  
so where do the children fit?  
healthy? god no  
binges from the parent  
then plagued with ana guilt  
so shoves shoves shoves fingers down the gullets  
till their brains explode.

been starving for 18 hours  
pathetic  
love the feeling  
but crave the taste  
the taste of sour,  
sweet and savoury  
don't think about it  
or it will drive you crazy

not long now  
homestretch till dinner  
healthy foods are horrifying still.  
chop me an apple  
50 calories will have to fill  
the gaping hole in the stomach;  
the soul.  
interests and hair rapidly losing from grip  
laughter and air failing to come.

touching. always touching the torso  
feeling over the ribcage.  
dip, dip, dip.  
one, two three.  
lying on my stomach hurts me  
protruding collarbones and hipbones  
it's not enough  
thighs still too big  
but at least they don't touch

give them one good reason to stop  
no.  
i said give them one _good_ reason.  
living is no longer an option  
sit-ups give me strength because the Lord left long ago


End file.
